Meeting Rapunzel
by AsheliaHime
Summary: Shortly after Jack's last word was spoken, a petite figure with long blond hair - the same one who tied Eugene to the chair - moved into the light. "What's so funny about being beaten by a girl?" she asked confused, a frying pan in hand.


**Timeline/Universe:** Post-Rise of the Guardians, Tangled-verse  
**note:** I blame Dena and Kelsey (NerumiH) for introducing me to Flack/Flyjack. I know that Jack finding the tower is a often used plot nowadays and I wrote one myself already but… well the focus is a bit different this time? This is more of a gen/friendship drabble. Not beta-d, I'm sorry!

* * *

„What do you say?" he asked, after they had left the brake behind. Before them lay a small, untouched spot of Corona's forest. Well, let's say almost untouched. A narrow, unclear path led by the river to a lonely standing tower, which was protected from the rock walls around it. It was an idyllic picture, secluded from the world and the kingdom's turbulences.

„Well … it is _not_ a castle," stated Eugene and put his hands on his hips as he looked at the image. His companion snorted: „You know, it's hard to please you. It should look like something special, so the girls won't even think you would be the poor little thief that you are in reality. It should be big and at best not in the village center since you don't want to notice the rush midday."

„Oh, now it's my fault that you don't listen to me? You know, towers are usually only a part of the castle. You don't want to tell me that there is still a castle under ground, do you?"

Jack shrugged. „We can still turn around and forget about it", he suggested and suddenly the opposition changed to interest.

„Ah, since we're already here … We can also go the rest of the journey," Eugene resigned a bit too theatrical for Jack to take his previous lack of interest seriously.

Not that Jack had expected anything else, because he knew the kingdom's infamous thief long enough. He did not know why of all people Eugene had found one of the books with stories about the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, North and Jack Frost. Particularly the fact that it mentioned him was a big surprise because he still had little believer. Of course he tried to find out who was responsible, but it turned out the part about him was just a addition, hand-written and the author unknown. But even if he would never get to know the writer, he was grateful. Not that he would ever admit it, after all, Jack maintained a facade like Eugene, because he was too proud to admit how little people believed in him. In return, he accepted the new name and reputation of the adventurer Flynn Rider, although he met him as an kind orphan full of imagination. None of them quiestioned the decision or statements of the other in a (serious) way and rarely Jack broke the rule and teased him by his real name, Eugene felt embarassed by every time. Especially since he wasn't sure which people could and couldn't hear the voice of the winter spirit.

Finally there, they investigated the tower up close. „No one lives here, right?"

Jack, who has walked over hundreds of years on earth, shrugged nonchalant. "Not as far as I know. The last time I was here it was uninhabited and I doubt that in the last 25 years someone came here by chance. You escape day and night through village and forest, and you didn't found this place, did you?"

„I don't escape, that would mean I'd run away from something" he replied with rolling his eyes „I just like to travel."

„You travel with the castle guards close on your heel," Jack corrected him.

„Yeah, whatever …" he laughed, looking at the tower wall „I don't see any doors to enter, genius."

„I thought that would be a good challenge for an experienced thief like you. Or do you need these weird brothers to do the thinking for you? What was their name again?" „They're called the Stabbington brothers." Yes, Jack had noticed how they and Eugene had planned to steal the lost princess' crown, and it was a miracle that this plan worked out if someone would ask him about it. But none of the two parties was known to share selfless, so Eugene needed a safe haven more than ever before - for himself and the stolen crown. What brought them to where they were now.

„I can pick locks, or enter through the window, but I am not able to walk through walls," he explained with his arms crossed.

„Then you should think about expanding your learning needs," Jack grinned as he raised his staff and let the wind carry him. It didn't took long for him to notice the large open window above to the tower, where he landed.

„Over here!" he called to give a sign as he peered over the edge shortly before he let his eyes wander. He had to admit, the view wasn't bad from here. He looked down again, where Eugene appearantly cursing tried to climb the wall. Well, that could take some time. Time in which he could explore a little further. Or higher.

Without the fear of falling, it has always been his liking to land on the highest roofs and how should he pass the time otherwise when he wasn't allowed to prevent Eugene from climbing?

However his time on the roof of the tower didn't last long when a hollow sound broke the silence. „Eugene?!" he called worried.

Before he opened his eyes Eugene figured out that his head ached. The blurred image of his surroundings didn't help much to remind him where he was. Wait, there was a familiar laugh. His vision returned only to see … Jack fighting a gleeful laugh. Otherwise, he would hardly bite into his finger and giggle like that.

He tried to move, get up, but something held him back, no matter how hard he tried to free himself. What…?

„Is this… hair?" he asked confused, his eyes followed what bound him to the chair.

„Struggling is pointless!" someone shouted from the shadows. He was sure he didn't hear that voice before.

„Huh?" Still feeling the throbbing at the back of his head, he looked questioningly at Jack, who gained enough self-control to speak without interrupting himself.

„Well … let's say I was wrong," he admitted with a grin that didn't fit his words „and **you** were knocked out by a girl."

"Haha … good joke … as if it would be possible for Flynn Rider to get knocked out because of a girl"he denied, but Jack nodded towards the shadows: "Then how do you explain that?"

Shortly after Jack's last word was spoken, a petite figure with long blond hair - the same one who tied Eugene to the chair - moved into the light.

"What's so funny about being beaten by a girl?" she asked confused, a frying pan in hand.

And yet the best part was how she had stored Eugene in her closet. Jack was already excited to tell him about that later.

* * *

**A/N:** Headcanon time, because I didn't know where to explain it in the drabble: The handwritten story about Jack Frost was written by Emma, Jack's sister. She wrote down what she remembered of her brother's bedtime stories when she was younger meaning that Jackson Overland more or less invented Jack Frost and he later became his own fantasy after he died (Inception and slight parallel to Eugene and Flynn Rider maybe?).

Emma wanted to share her brother's stories with the world so she left a copy in the book with other stories she knew from her childhood.


End file.
